Creature Blood
by bisimcat13
Summary: Things are finally are normal as they can get for Ethan and his friends until he is informed that on his birthday he will come into a creature inheritence. Along with a new crush or Love on his Best friend Benny Weir. Find out what happens with this new adventure (Eventual Bethan) also I don't own MBAV. if I did Bethan would exist. also Rating may change


**Evelyn's POV:**

Ethan and Benny had another adventure, one day I wonder will they ever stop finding trouble. At this point in time I'm studying some of Ethan's family tree, you may ask why? Well Besides being a seer, growing up with non-magical family, so if he has any creature blood in him than he won't know and complications can arise. It appears that his only magical relatives kept their creature inheritance to themselves, but they have one. We need his parents to be away so he can learn to control his new abilities, whatever they may be. and he can't go through this alone, it's very painful. I will have to warn him. This will be one big chapter in his life.

* * *

 **Ethan's Pov:**

I am so excited, my parents said they would be gone for the week with Jane! I get the house all to myself and endless fun with Benny, as long as he doesn't mess up magic he does we will be fine. Things have been as normal as they can get with Me a seer, Benny a spellcaster, and Sarah, Erica, and Rory vampires. Finally get a break to play some video games without problems to solve! So I call benny and tell him the news, he sounds excited as me, this week will be awesome!

* * *

about 15 minutes after my family left Benny called, "Dude Grandma said she needed to talk to us, she said it was really important. You better hurry over." said Benny. "Ok I'll be right there." I replied then hung up and went to Benny's house and knocked. "Oh hey E come on in, sooner this is done sooner we can play a new video game I got!" greeted Benny. I nodded, worried, what could this be about. Benny must have noticed and put his arm over my shoulders. "E it will be fine it's probably nothing let's go." He said trying to comfort me, it helped a little, I then went to the Living room Where benny's grandma was sitting. "We must start discussing this now." she said. I nodded my head, "Ok, what's going on?" she then continued, " Ethan this is about your past family, you see sometimes different species of creatures mate with humans or magically gifted people and the gene is passed to their children while getting weaker and so it may skip generations before showing up again." woah. Well that is an Explanation to how born werewolves and stuff like that happens. "Well what does that have to do with Ethan?" asked benny, I'm wondering that to. "you see I found some creature blood in your bloodline and that means that on your birthday you will change, I will help." Oh god, oh god, oh god. another adventure. "E I will help as well." said benny. At he's here to help. "Also it might be painful to do the change as well." she finished. Painful! oh no. "Ethan I can call sarah she may help for support." said Benny, that actually may be a good Idea. "oh no benny there might be blood from anything extra being added, Sarah will have a lot of trouble with this and you can't be in danger, she can see you when the blood is all cleaned up." She said, Ok I'm officially freaking out! I don't know what creature I will become, it will hurt a lot and just so much stuff that I don't know about. Plus my birthday is tomorrow, that gives me so little time for a plan. With all this worrying I don't notice Benny's grandma leave or benny call someone until I feel comforting arms pull me into a hug. "It will be Ok E me, Sarah, Rory, and maybe even Erica will help you through this, they are coming over right now." Says Benny. that snaps me out of my thoughts and I realize how close me and benny are and pray to whoever is up there that he doesn't notice my blush. Benny then pulls away, "Thanks, I will need all the help I can get." I say still blushing, Benny really helps when I get stressed.

* * *

 **What they didn't know was that Evelyn was watching this whole scene from the doorway.** _ **If they don't admit their feelings for eachother soon I will explode, I bet benny will be Ethan's mate.**_ **Then she went to make some more potions.**

* * *

 **Benny's POV:**

Oh man Ethan is really stressed, and that isn't good for anyone. There is only one thing that may Help E. More knowledge about what's happening and that won't come easily. "E maybe if we narrow down the results we can get a better idea of what to expect plus with the Vampire speed Rory, Sarah, and Erica will be here to help." I know I don't take things seriously to often but jokes won't help Ethan and I want to help with this freakout. He nods his head and I go get the books grandma has on magical creatures. When I come back I hear someone knock on the door. It must be them.

* * *

Just as I expected Sarah, Rory, and Erica were at the door. "Guys come in quick I need your help." I then head back to where a stressed Ethan was looking through the books with a pen and paper. "What's the problem, did a spell go wrong again?" Asks Sarah. "What? No! Ethan is getting an unknown creature inheritance and we need to help narrow down the options so he isn't as stressed about it." I say, why do they always assume I just messed up on something. "Wait Creature Inheritance? what's that?" asked Rory. "Rory it means somewhere in Ethan's family was a magical creature and the gene will activate in him causing Ethan to become whatever creature that is, and it's a painful process. We are trying to narrow down the options." Rory makes and O face. "Ok we are here to help, let's get started" said Sarah.

* * *

 **3 Hours later**

"Uh, we have been at this for hours and not making any progress. I need blood now so unless Either of you wants to be food I am going." Said Erica. Rory then leaves as well to go hunt, after another 30 minutes sarah goes as well. This is really frustrating. Ethan could be any of these. Just then grandma walked in. "Listen boys I do know one thing that could help you in this search." She could have said Earlier. "Well the species pairs have sub and dom, it isn't like that with all creatures so that could help, Oh and I suspect Ethan, you will be a sub." as soon as she said that she left. "Wow E you're going to be a sub dude." is all I said before I burst out laughing, it was really funny. He just glared at me and went back to work. Even with the new piece of info it didn't narrow down the search that much. Another Hour went by when my grandma came back, "Boys you should head to bed, I will try to find anymore info on this but you two need sleep, especially you Ethan." He just sighed and went get into some pj's. I went after him. In my room I said, "E it will be alright let's get some sleep we can do more in the morning." Ethan nodded and I took the floor while he took the bed. and I fell asleep instantly, must not of realized how tired I was with all the excitement.

* * *

 **Ethan's POV:**

I woke up with a jolt. It was just a dream I told myself, just a dream. well more like nightmare. "What is it E?" asked a groggy sounding Benny. "Nightmare, sorry for waking you up." I said. "E it's fine what happened maybe I can help?" replied Benny. I took a deep breath then said, "It was about my creature inheritance, it started out normal, but then…" I take a deep breath I'm scared of his reaction. "you all leave me because because of what creature I was and laugh at me and I don't think I can handle that." I finish on the brink of crying, but try to hide it. "Ethan we would never do that you're my best friend, no matter what." then smiled reassuringly at me. "E how bout we share the bed tonight to help with more nightmares, I mean it's two in the morning we both need sleep." Benny suggests. I then Blush at the thought of sharing a bed, thankful it is dark out so he can't see. I just nod my head, and Benny gets up and gets next to me under the blankets. "Night E" is all I here before I fall asleep and sleep better than I ever had.

* * *

 **(The next morning)**

 **Ethan's POV:**

When I wake up I feel so comfortable and warm that I want to stay in bed all day like this, until all the events of yesterday come crashing back into my mind. Then I open my eyes to find myself being the little spoon with a still asleep benny hugging me like a teddy bear. My whole face goes red instantly, and I realize I don't want to pull away… I actually like spooning my best friend, _But you want to be more,_ I know my inner voice is right. I like my best friend, a straight, girl crazy, adorable, best friend. This will be a long day. I decide to saviour the moment and fall back asleep, no school why not sleep in? Then after a few minutes I'm asleep.

 **Benny's POV:**

I wake up and am so warm and comfortable I just want to stay in bed all day. I'll help Ethan and things will be fine, I am obviously the less stressed out of me and Ethan. I now start to notice a warmth by me so I open my eyes to see me spooning a asleep Ethan. I blush a bright red at this point, I am spoon with my best friend and long time known crush Ethan morgan. I'm really glad he's still asleep, I know Ethan is straight so I flirt with girls so he doesn't suspect anything and it kills me. but I would rather have him as a friend than nothing at all. No one knows about this not even my grandma. I then smell food coming from downstairs, Breakfast! I carefully untangle from Ethan so he won't wake up, he deserves sleep, and head down for breakfast. Saving some food for Ethan.

 **Ethan's POV:**

When I wake up I notice a lack of warmth and see that benny is gone, Sadly. I do smell breakfast coming from downstairs though. Time to see what food Benny hasn't ate. So I then get out of bed and head to the kitchen to see Benny in the middle of eating. "Good morning sleepy head." benny says with a mouth full of eggs. "Hey benny any food left for me?" I ask. he then points to a plate with his favorites, "Thanks for saving some food." I say surprised he set up my food. I then start eating a little more neatly than Benny. when Benny's grandma walks in. "I see you have found some food." she said, noting the mess by benny, who swallows his food and asks, "Did you find anything?" Anything would help. "I'm sorry but nothing could be found, but don't worry Ethan, most creature inheritances are the same process just different looks." she says as if reading my mind. "also what time were you born? that's when the change will start." grandma asks. I think for a minute before answering the question, "oh um, 12:36 PM." wait what time is it now? 10:30! I only have 2 hours. Why didn't Benny wake me up! "I only have two hours!" I say/shout. "E I'll help ok how about some video games to get your mind off things?" says Benny. I can just nod my head. We end up playing for about an hour. Before my mind gets distracted about other things. "Benny the video games aren't working, what else can we do?" I ask. "How bout a movie with snacks?" he replies. and with that we watch a movie for an hour before I realize the time. "Benny I have six minutes left!" we have to go to the bathroom so if there is blood it's in the tub. "Ok let's go!" he says and rushes up stairs and I follow. In the bathroom I strip and wrap a towel around my waist and lay in the tub, the benny comes in. I just realize that Benny is seeing me practically naked, and start blushing like crazy. "Ok E one minute left you ok?" he asks. "stressed" is all I can say I'm scared like crazy, at least benny is with me. "How bout you can squeeze my hand to deal with the pain, I heard it helps?" Benny says blushing. "yah thanks B." and I clasp to his hand.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6 ,5, 4, 3, 2 ,1. and that's when the pain starts, I feel like my hands, mouth, head, and Back are on fire. It's the worse pain I've felt in my life. and I start screaming bloody murder, I can't focus on anything but this pain, I'm sure I start crying at some point. Then when I don't think I can feel any more pain without death I pass out.

 **Benny's POV:**

I started to worry when Ethan passed out, Was that supposed to happen. I couldn't stand watching Ethan go through that much pain, I hope he's ok, at least sleeping he won't feel pain. At that point I stepped out and see my grandma. "Grandma Ethan just passed out, is he going to be ok?" I ask, really worried. "don't worry he will wake up when it's all over, Ethan will feel better then, listen I have to go in there and monitor the changes to see what Ethan is becoming, now all that's left to do is wait." My grandma says. Time to worry while waiting.

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter hope you enjoy! Bethan fluff is everywhere.** **what do you think the creature inheritance will be? Oh and I don't own MBAV. if I did bethan would be real.**


End file.
